


Fairy Tales: Warlock

by harrietpotter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietpotter/pseuds/harrietpotter
Summary: Henrik Mikaelson dies and is reborn as the Darkness.
Relationships: Henrik Mikaelson & Rumpelstiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 1





	Fairy Tales: Warlock

Henrik son of Mikael and Esther was the pride and joy of his mother and the hated child of his father. From the moment he was born, his magic had been incredibly strong and powerful. The problem was that his magic was also slightly dark from birth, and at Ayana's warnings his father equal parts hated and feared him, while his mother raised him to be her weapon. The only people he truly loved and who truly loved him were his sibling who all doted on and adored him. As he grew, his magic grew with him, until he was more powerful than any warlock or witch before or after him. Esther in a fit of jealousy and rage at his power, convinced innocent, naive Henrik that werewolves were amazing to see in the moonlight, and with a little nudge here and there, he and Niklaus set off in the full moon to see them. Henrik's innocence died the day he did, when he witnessed his siblings mourning, his parents barely hidden glee, and the creation of his family into vampires. While Henrik was no longer innocent or naive, that did not mean he loved his siblings any less, and as he saw his mother lock away Niklaus's werewolf side, his magic lashed out at the world of the dead, breaching the world of the living and traversing the barriers between worlds. His consciousness and magic flew through an opening in the Other Side, desperate to return to life, so that he could help his siblings. Unfortunately as a result of breaching this barrier, not meant to be breached, his magic sunk into a newly born world, weakened from the trip, not to be awoken for a very long time. 


End file.
